


【GaloLio】- Better Men - 系列

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 本篇後約一年半，Lio加入烈焰救火隊後的故事。＿加洛稍稍彎下腰靠近少年的臉，同樣被染上暖色光的藍眼睛無比明亮：「里歐，可以再多依靠我一些的。」少年對著那眼睛，誠實地回答：「我已經從你身上得到夠多了……再多的話就要滿出來了。」
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Lio Fotia, Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

你是否因為想陪伴重要的人，想保護他們，而成為更好的人呢。

**♲ 回收 ♲／Retreat**

「人家長大了也要像姐姐那樣，做個帥氣的救火隊員！」小女孩緊緊抱住艾娜的大腿，仰起的小臉紅撲撲的，稚嫩的話語和舉動幾乎讓在場的烈焰救火隊成員的心都融化了。

有著粉色頭髮的少女笑著揉了揉那個小腦袋：「那你可要很努力哦！來，這是給大家的禮物。」瓦里斯默契地把裝滿小禮物的大箱子遞給她，有了禮物這樣有效的誘餌，原先還怯生生地躲在福利院大廳各個角落的孩童們陸陸續續圍了上來。

走在兩人身後的加洛和里歐相視一笑，找了個空位把手上的箱子各自放下。

拆開自己負責的禮物箱後里歐明顯愣了一下——那是一整箱的迷你泰迪熊。他拿起其中一隻輕輕地撫摸，喃喃地說：「……數量真多呢。」

「嗯，瓦里斯說他們家族的小孩最喜歡這款，所以隊長直接批准買了一大堆。」加洛邊回答邊拆著手頭那個裝著景觀用小樹的大箱子，見里歐許久沒有反應，停下手中的動作，轉過身來問：「怎麼了嗎？」

里歐朝他牽強地笑了笑。

青年略為不快地努了努下巴，大步邁到少年身旁，拉著他一併坐下，手抬起攬住他的肩膀：「有難過的想法，就要說出來。」

里歐的笑容很快消逝，他垂下眼睛，開口時喉嚨不自覺地哽咽了一下：「臨時居住地那裡……」

他在回憶那個位於火山附近、曾經被原燃燒者們當成家園的駐點。

他在大半年前曾在加洛陪同下去過一次，給過往的同伴獻上除去悼念之外沒有其他意義的花。在被冰凍警備隊破壞後的一年多後，那片距離普通人生活很遙遠的廢墟只在早些時候出於瘟疫考量草草清理過，至今仍被列入禁止進入的範圍。

「……臨時居住地的孩子們也很喜歡泰迪熊。但對於財政極其有限的我們來說，這樣的小玩具始終是奢侈品。直到坎羅有次在遊樂場附近撿到一隻別人落下的，清洗乾淨後，讓他們輪流抱著睡。」少年的睫毛因為情緒的起伏而顫動。臨時居住地塌陷成洞穴後到現在，連伊格尼斯隊長那樣擁有特殊權限的人，也無法確認那場災難中有多少孩童得以倖存、之後會面臨什麼樣的生活，更何況僅是救火隊一員的他。

那些燃燒者的孩子們和成年人不同，他們生成的火焰顏色淺而溫柔，尚且不懂得如何將火焰當成攻擊和防禦的工具。

那些孩童們會將淡黃中泛著紫色的火焰做成花的形狀，串成一圈，輕輕地移動到少年柔軟的頭髮上。其他成年人們看著那光芒與少年青檸檬金的頭髮相互映襯，會笑著給予孩子們稱讚。然後那些小小的身軀會開心地擁抱住他，說：「里歐好像漂亮的小王子哦。」

在他們唯一共渡的聖誕節裡，他用自己的雙手為孩子們打造了由火焰點綴的最特別的聖誕樹——這是燃燒者在逃亡、逼仄的生活縫隙裡，互相傳遞的小小祝福。

原冰凍警備隊的頭目曾嘲弄他——或者該說指責他——「天真」地把燃燒者聚集在一起，而導致臨時聚居地成為更明顯的攻擊目標。一年多前仍在法院關押候審期間，他曾無數次思考過，假如確實天真的自己能想出更嚴謹、更安全的計劃……是不是，就能讓更少的人犧牲，能不讓那麼多人留下難以磨滅的痛苦記憶呢。

是加洛在知曉他這種想法後，認真地對他說「錯的是肆意作惡的人，不是那些只想建立自己家園卻飽受迫害的人」，硬是把他從深層的悔悟裡拉了出來。這個人總是陪伴他，引導他，撫慰他——此刻對方的大手撫摸著自己頭髮的動作，跟一年前沒有絲毫變化，讓人安心又溫暖。

少年安靜地閉上眼，輕輕靠上身旁那強壯厚實的臂膀。

「兩位，我把他帶來了……」擔任福利院長的中年女性靠近，輕聲地打斷了兩人短暫的偷懶。

少年的視線比加洛低一些，一眼就看清藏在她小腿後的身影，是個神色靦腆的小男孩。

——那就是他們聽說的，臨時警備隊在近期巡邏中發現的原燃燒者孤兒，前兩天才被這所福利院收留。不知是否因為長期營養不良的關係，眼前的孩子比他們之前聽說的描述感覺更瘦小，支撐身體的小腿有氣無力。

里歐的心裡泛起一陣巨大的酸楚和沉重。

在臨時居住地以外，還有許多不幸罹難和流離失所的燃燒者。里歐.弗提亞覺得自己幾乎幸運得難以原諒，即便遭遇了巨大的痛苦和惡意，但在被拯救後，他有重要的人陪伴在身旁，有忠誠的夥伴和新同伴的支持，慢慢地走上融入社會的軌跡。

然而那些無法像他那樣幸運的人們呢？

這個社會在巨大災難結束後，陷入了比災難更磨練意志與耐心的漫長修復期，而他作為「普通人」，能為那些受害的原燃燒者做的，卻只有盡可能多參與像今天這樣的，只算得上一點彌補的社區交流活動。

而即便是這樣不需要付出太多資源的活動，也遠遠不是什麼主流聲音。

對於與市民聯繫緊密的國家救命消防局來說，與社區進行互動是消防工作的一環，項目通常由各個大隊隨機抽籤，也可以派代表出來協商挑選。

今年的社區活動一如往常地多樣，到幼兒園進行消防演習、給小學生上消防知識講座以及探訪福利院，都是往年的熱門活動。

而在聽說有福利院因為收留了原燃燒者而成了其他隊眼中的下下簽，擔任第三隊代表的艾娜直接一步上前挑了這個項目，握住文件說明時少女的表情相當平靜，內心的憤怒則都凝聚在手背的青筋上。

艾娜回來跟救火隊其他成員交待之後，露琪亞特地給她獎勵了一根新出的蔓越莓口味棒棒糖，摸摸少女的頭，說：「不愧是我們烈焰救火隊的最佳代表。」換來其他人會心的笑。

今天的活動便是這樣定下來的，後來經過伊格尼斯隊長的授意，用今年因政府財政調整而充裕的運作資金買了各種禮物。因為駐守總部沒來的雷米和露琪亞提供了不少合適的採購店家，其中一家還附贈了兩顆景觀用的小樹，讓孩子們能把喜歡的小玩具和蠟筆畫掛到樹枝上。

加洛站起身，大概因為身形龐大顯得有震懾力的緣故，對面那孩童的身軀不自覺地抖了起來。

青年有些懊惱地撓了撓頭，里歐半彎著腰伸手虛攔住他，自己則往前挪了一步，輕輕地向那孩童伸出手，說：「……來。」熒紫色的眼睛溫柔水潤。

像有什麼奇妙的氣息在流動、上揚，那孩童的表情慢慢地亮了起來，他小心翼翼地把手放進里歐的掌心，身體跟著靠了過來。

「唉呀……」福利院長驚訝地望著這場景，輕呼一聲，接著適時退了身。加洛想了想，也識趣地轉身去把小樹搬到大廳中間進行佈置。

孩童蜷在里歐的懷裡，眼睛眨巴了幾下，小聲地在少年耳邊說：「我喜歡那棵小樹。」他指了指加洛身旁那棵一米多高的植物，但很快低下了頭。

「我們一起過去看看吧？」少年的聲音仍然輕柔，用眼神和語氣鼓勵孩童。

小男孩猶豫地回答：「可是太靠近的話，它會燒起來……那樣大家都沒有小樹了。」

里歐睜大了眼睛，身體像被冰塊擊中一般瞬間僵硬。

直到懷裡的孩童抬起乾瘦的手指摸他的臉，問：「……哥哥，你怎麼了？哪裡痛嗎？」的時候，他才囁嚅著嘴唇回答：「不會的……已經不會再燒起來了。」

已經……不再有普羅米亞、不再有燃燒者，也不會再有由此而生的火焰和傷害了。

少年把那孩童輕柔地抱進懷裡，閉著眼感受那小小身軀的溫度，生怕那脆弱的生命再受到更多傷害。

加洛回到他們身旁時，里歐才抬起臉，對方膚色健康的大手掌正被一臉羞澀的小女孩緊緊攥著。

里歐心想加洛受女性歡迎的年齡覆蓋範圍還真廣，卻聽到女孩怯生生地對他說：「我也想被里歐哥哥抱抱……」頭頂傳來青年的笑聲。少年抿了抿嘴微笑起來，張開另一隻手臂，輕輕摟住小女孩。

小女孩在他耳邊細語：「哥哥的頭髮和眼睛好漂亮哦……」

「是不是像閃亮亮的寶石呢？」不僅體力連聽力也過人的高大青年笑嘻嘻地蹲下身，揉搓了一把小女孩的頭髮。

「像天上的小星星！」

「像好吃的糖果！」少年懷裡的兩個孩童突然笑成一團，試探性地朝彼此伸出手，慢慢握住。

「啊，加洛大哥！」隨著一聲呼喊，一個神態活潑的小男孩從後方撲來掛到加洛背上，青年一個抬舉把男孩直接扛到肩膀上：「哦小鬼頭——你又長大了！」

小男孩笑得一臉得意：「因為我要成為大哥那樣的消防隊員！」然後他抱住加洛那有著耀眼雞冠髮型的腦袋，注視了里歐一陣，突然說：「里歐是哥哥的話……那加洛就不是大哥了，是『叔叔』才對！跟瓦里斯叔叔一樣！」

「哈？我才沒那麼老！」

「喂，我也不老啊。」瓦里斯在距離他們不遠的地方抬起手臂高呼。

「叔叔們和哥哥姐姐要跟我們一起做遊戲哦！」孩子們一開始的膽怯和羞澀幾乎都消失不見，圍在他們幾人身旁嬉鬧。

青年無奈地撓了撓頭：「你們這些精力過剩的小鬼⋯⋯」

他側過頭望向里歐，發現少年也在回望著他，抿住的嘴唇是向上的弧度，眼神溫情而柔軟。於是他也揚起嘴角笑了。

——

傍晚時分，在把吃過點心、玩耍累了的孩子們哄睡著之後，救火隊四人組把那些巨大的禮物包裝盒回收到小貨車上，艾娜和瓦里斯先一步開車回了總部。

加洛和里歐則在福利院裡多停留了一陣，在少年向院長交待了一些照顧原燃燒者的兒童可能出現的情況後，才稍稍放下心來，跟加洛一同慢慢散步回距離算不上遠的總部。

「幸好這家的院長是個慈祥又有耐心的女性。」

「嗯⋯⋯」少年又回頭看了眼身後的建築。

「里歐，」青年拍了他的背脊一把，說，「別太擔心。」

「並不是擔心，」里歐搖了搖頭，「我在想⋯⋯等那孩子再長大些，隨著不再擁有火焰的時間變長，逐漸就會忘記那些落差感⋯⋯對他來說，是件好事。」

而里歐.弗提亞，大概在今後未知漫長或短暫的人生裡，仍會背負著那份沈重的經歷和記憶走下去。

加洛凝視著里歐的側臉，想了想，突然問：「可以在路邊坐一會嗎？」

少年疑惑地點頭，然後兩人在馬路邊上隨意找了個草叢不那麼繁茂的位置，在夕陽照射下懶懶地坐著還頗舒服。

「剛才那個燃燒者的小孩，」加洛抬起放在膝蓋上的手臂，無意識地搓了下鼻子，「讓我想起自己小時候⋯⋯也是那樣，很怕陌生的環境。」

加洛.提莫斯是個有幹勁又多言的人，會談論自己關切的事物和人，卻極少提起童年時的話題；於是在這方面和他相似的里歐.弗提亞，也不會主動過問。他想這世間的每個人，無論是曾經的燃燒者或是普通人，每個人都有自己的秘密、有自己不願言說的傷痛，輕率地過問只會徒增傷害——也因此，如果那是主動的傾訴，想必是……賦予了極大的信任。

「我小時候啊，曾經問過古雷、……佛賽特，」加洛在提起那個給世界和人類帶來災難的名字後加上了姓氏，像是一種表態，「我問過他，能不能再見到爸爸媽媽……之類的。」

里歐就那樣安靜地看著身旁的青年，眼神相接，對方複雜的神情逐漸安定了下來。

「想起來真是夠傻的，向那個用火燒死家人、還利用小時候的我當成政治掩護工具的人發問。」加洛握了握拳，「其實我那時候心裡隱約明白，家人已經在那場火裡喪生了……但那個年紀，對『死亡』還沒有太實際的概念。」

「那時候，古雷.佛賽特摸著我的頭說『加洛努力長大的話，很快就能見到他們了』，我是真的發自內心地高興。覺得今後的人生有了目標，覺得那個人不但勇敢救了我，還給了我很大鼓勵。現在仔細想，那樣的回答根本是一種詛咒嘛，『趕緊去見你死去的父母』什麼的。」他一口氣說完，如同掩飾尷尬一樣地抓了抓頭髮，終於還是苦笑起來。

里歐往加洛身旁坐近了些，肩膀貼住青年的手臂，問：「你恨他嗎？」

加洛愣了下：「我也不知道那算不算是恨，」他認真地想了想，「會覺得憤怒，還有反感，信任被背叛的感覺……但沒到『恨』的程度吧。」

「我卻是恨他的。在法院候審的那段時間……一直都在回想著那之前發生的事情，」里歐語氣平靜地轉過臉來，「如果不把這種情緒定義清楚的話，就彷彿無法走出內心的深淵。」

「里歐……」青年一時失語，他望著少年的眼睛在夕陽下成了暖色調，漂亮卻傷感。

「我很清楚，這世間已經不再有燃燒者。但原燃燒者的身份是我的一部分，燃燒者的記憶就是我的記憶，塑造著我的人格，我不會忘記。連同過去的那些感激與仇恨，都會一直跟隨著我。」里歐的肩膀緩緩放鬆下來，他把頭靠在加洛的臂膀上，從青年的角度只看到他淺色的睫毛輕輕顫動，「在聽到你剛才的一番話之後，對那個人的『恨』似乎變得更深了。」

原本認真聆聽的加洛驚訝地睜大眼睛，然後少年的聲音稍稍低了下去：「雖然你已經見過我許多狼狽落魄的樣子……但我還是希望，你不會因此而厭惡我。」

「哈……？怎麼會？！」青年這才反應過來，他抬起手臂把少年的身軀攬進懷裡，「里歐願意對我說這些，我很高興哦。這根本一點也不狼狽！而且你不也聽我說了很多嗎。」

加洛稍稍彎下腰靠近少年的臉，同樣被染上暖色光的藍眼睛無比明亮：「里歐，可以再多依靠我一些的。」

少年對著那眼睛，誠實地回答：「我已經從你身上得到夠多了……再多的話就要滿出來了。」

「嗯……我應該在你心裡擺一個更大的杯子。」加洛煞有其事地用手在空氣裡比劃起來。

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」里歐忍不住笑出聲，青年則趁機惡作劇一般地在他的手腕處呵癢，少年閃躲不及，直接倒在他的懷裡笑成一團，眼睛瞇起的神情天真如同孩童。

－Fin－


	2. ⇘ 位移 ⇘／Dethroned

**⇘ 位移 ⇘／Dethroned**

萎靡。

這是加洛.提莫斯在時隔一年又十個月之後，再次見到那個人的第一印象。

他也不知道自己腦中怎麼會浮現出這麼個文縐縐的詞，但一時之間卻也找不到比這更貼切的形容了。

與昔日那總是向後梳得一絲不苟的官僚髮型截然不同的亂糟糟長髮，把眼睛遮住了大半，鬍子拉碴，高大壯碩的身軀因垂頭佝僂的體態竟顯出一種莫名的蒼老。

——真的就是、萎靡。

卻也很符合有罪之人的姿態。 加洛這麼想著，拉開凳子，在隔離玻璃牆的這一邊坐了下來。

青年深吸一口氣，眼神釘在對面那人身上：「好久不見了，古雷.佛賽特。」

－

普羅米波利斯共和國對「帕納索斯計劃」主謀的古雷.佛塞特的正式上訴，是在飛船墜毀的一年又七個月之後才提出的。

收集和整理這樣龐大的殲滅人類計劃的證據和證詞已經足夠耗時費力，因這事件衍生的涉及其他人的案件不計其數；單是處理古雷.佛賽特一案，新組成的臨時議會就投入了數以百計的司法人員分成多個小組協調進行，最高法院直接延遲了過去的休庭期，用了整整三個月才完成審判並正式定罪。

這已經是人類差點被自封救世主的狂人當成陪葬品之後的第二年冬季了。

最高法院的法官詮釋詞有接近300頁厚，非司法專業的人們大多無暇去細讀每一頁論據，但在媒體接連的報導下，起碼知曉古雷.佛賽特如果不提出上訴的話，將面臨144年的監獄生涯，囚禁於共和國首都監控和防護最嚴密的監獄；不得緩刑，不得假釋；財產經過財政部清點來源後，會通過議會表決重新分配到社會資源上——換句話說，沒收全數財產，一輩子坐牢，並將死在監獄裡。

這樣重大的判決在市民之間也引發了諸多反應和爭論，有在聽到判決後痛哭失聲的原燃燒者，有堅持「反人類的暴君必須死刑，直接槍斃最好」的，有認為佛賽特財團那樣龐大的資產流進政府又會被新一批的官員貪污私吞，甚至還有更邊緣的，認為「這樣的判決太過殘忍，佛賽特是在盡力推進人類的大業，讓本來就不該存在的垃圾燃燒者發揮作用」，這種不知該定義為叢林法則狂熱者或是種族屠殺推崇者的論調……但大部分的議論，最終都隨著時間的推移慢慢平息下去。

不再站在最高位置、不再擁有金錢和名譽聚光燈照射的自以為救世主，終究淪為普通的罪人，逐漸被世間淡忘。

——而古雷.佛賽特最終並沒有提出上訴。

加洛的背挺得筆直，從他的問候起到現在已經過去好幾分鐘了，對面仍然沒有反應，但青年繼續抱著雙臂耐心等待。

這是他認真思考過許久才提出的會面，並且對方破天荒地接受了。他覺得自己起碼該把要說的話說完再走。

而對面終於傳來了聲響，嘶啞、甚至帶著些歇斯底里的嗓音：「怎麼？終於找到時機來嘲笑我了？」

加洛凝了凝神，答：「我沒有那個意思。」

「……」

「只是想告訴你，整個普羅米波利斯共和國都知道你的罪行了。」即便是身在監獄的囚犯也能輕易猜到的狀況，但加洛依然堅持要在古雷.佛賽特面前說一遍。

隔著玻璃牆傳來的聲音帶著明顯的嘲諷：「……還真是硬氣了啊，那種口氣，真覺得自己是救世英雄了。」

「啊啊——算不算英雄我不知道，」青年終於不耐煩地鬆開手臂，他抬頭撓了撓那在冬季寒潮下依然挺立的雞冠髮型，「不過那些都不是我一個人的功勞。多得里歐的強大支援，才沒讓地球毀在你這種人手上。」他在提起自己重要的少年時語氣明顯緩和下來。

「里歐.弗提亞……」古雷.佛賽特低聲地重複著那少年的名字，頭比先前略略抬高了些。

加洛環視了下此刻身處的會面室：「關在比這還狹窄的單人牢房裡，有稍微體會到原燃燒者的痛苦嗎？那些被你長期關押、當成人體實驗的素材，還被你扔進那些機器裡當成能源的『人類』。」

「……所以這是要來說教？你還是一樣，天真得讓人發笑。」古雷.佛賽特仰起了臉，原本隱藏在前髮下的眼睛露了出來，閃著猩紅的光。

——卻也不過是這樣了。

加洛終於稍微能體會里歐在聽到佛賽特相關的消息時，總是表現得冷靜甚至冷漠的反應了——被拉下虛構神臺的暴君，還值得人們恐懼嗎。

「讓人發笑的是你吧……同意在這種時候接受會面，正是你心虛的證明。」青年看見對面那人的頭髮抖了一下，「你該明白了吧，這個世界不專屬於任何一個人。長期沉浸在權力光環中的你，就真的妄想自己全知全能了。你把整個地球當成你那個『上帝遊戲』的籌碼和陪葬品，在這過程裡你貪婪地盜竊，壓迫和殺害燃燒者，將他們當成物品和廢料，摧毀無數的家庭……」他再次抱起雙臂，感受到對面的視線變得尖銳，青年特意加重了語氣，「但你既不是上帝，也不是惡魔——你只是個人類、再普通不過的人類。」

古雷.佛賽特終於完全抬起頭來，眼神竟像有一瞬間的恍惚。

加洛的心稍稍一沉：「在被你關押著等死的那個星期，我想了很多，也明白了你恨我的原因。但正是你長期營造的假象，讓我成了跟你本性完全不同的傢伙……就這點來說，我還該感謝你——雖然這話聽起來有點可笑。」他略為自嘲地笑了下，「至於被你欺騙的不甘心，我已經用拳頭狠狠地回報過了——多得里歐的火焰保護，順便也幫他反擊了一記重拳——算是扯平了。」

加洛站起身，俯視著前方那早已喪失昔日魄力和氣勢的人：「你的權力高塔已經被焚毀，我已經完成了任務，把你從一手遮天的可悲幻覺裡拯救了出來。之後就讓這個沒了你也仍在堅強復原的世界來評價你吧。從今以後你會在這裡為你那自私不堪的靈魂贖罪，無論你承不承認那是『罪』。」

他再一次深呼吸：「你想摧毀的那些人和事物，我會盡全力去守護，我為這樣的自己驕傲——這就是我想說的話。」

許久過後，對面再沒有傳來任何回應。

加洛.提莫斯看著那不知何時又重新垂下的腦袋，只覺得已經無所謂了，他早就不需要那些因為盲目崇敬而期待得到的反饋了。

青年朝頭頂上方的監控裝置點點頭，雙手插進上衣的口袋，徑直離開了會面室。在往外走的過程中，他還特地回顧了下自己剛才的長篇大論並迅速得出「本大爺的口才果然還是不太行」的結論，卻覺得心情異常暢快，像是胸口時有時無的那份沉重被徹底摘去——一種越過了某種障礙的暢快。

—

加洛在冷風中穿過了鐵門，稍微一探頭，便看見那熟悉的青檸檬金腦袋和瘦小背影就在前方不遠處的石台階上，似乎正伸著手與路過的野貓對話。

響亮的腳步聲傳來，名為里歐.弗提亞的少年便往後方仰起頭，望向他的眼睛裡是詢問也是關切。

身處十二月的戶外實在凍得很，但加洛卻覺得喉嚨和心頭明顯一暖，朝少年露出了爽朗的笑容。

里歐在那隻花紋的野貓脖子上又撓了撓才跳起身，小跑到加洛身前：「我們開車到處轉轉吧。」他這麼說著，踮起腳摸了摸加洛的頭，表情認真，「你說過，遇上思緒亂的時候，可以開著機車跑到遠遠的地方去放鬆心情。」

青年看著少年凍得通紅的手和臉頰，張開雙臂直接把那瘦削的身軀擁進懷裡。

「加洛……？」

悶悶的聲音自下方傳來，加洛的笑意更濃了：「里歐，別擔心。」他把仍有些迷惑的少年鬆開，揉了揉對方的頭髮，「說實話，我心情輕鬆了不少，該說的話都說了。倒是里歐……眉頭還皺著。」他厚實的手掌挪到少年的眉間，拇指輕輕揉開對方的眉頭。

少年沉默了片刻，才又開口：「我無法像你一樣⋯⋯寬容。」

「我並不寬容啊，只是明白了怎麼跟自己和解，」加洛頓了頓，「而且那個人不值得你和其他同伴的寬容，你們也沒有義務原諒他。」

少年無意識地抿了抿嘴。

「再說，里歐付出的已經足夠多了。」加洛拉起少年的手，往機車停泊的地方走去，「我只是覺得，如果希望今後所有人都能生活在更好的社會裡，就不該讓憤怒和仇恨沖昏頭腦，成為執行私刑的人。」他在機車前站定，俯下身，臉湊近仍然沉默的少年，「阻止里歐的時候也是這麼想的。我們有信念、有原則，有想守護的人們——這些都是我們跟古雷.佛賽特最大的分別。」藍色雙眼裡是不可動搖的堅定。

「……」

因為悲痛和憤怒而化為幾乎辨認不出人類形態的模樣，大規模破壞城區並差點違背了不傷及他人性命的信念，以為那樣的狂怒能為其他燃燒者復仇……如果不是因為加洛.提莫斯阻止自己的話，如果他因為力量差異而敗在了古雷.佛賽特手上，那之後的世界會如何呢……少年無從設想。

里歐覺得那大概是自己最醜陋不堪的姿態了。然而無論他曾展現過多少醜陋，面前這個高大強壯的青年似乎都不在意……加洛.提莫斯啊，你這心胸寬廣得讓人無所適從的男人。

里歐輕輕呼了口氣。即便失控的事情被加洛這樣提起，他心中也已經不再有過去那樣的苦痛和愧疚，而是釋然……真的就是，釋然。

——也許，這也是「跟自己和解」了吧。

少年微微笑了起來。

「……還在等待法庭審判的時候，我曾想過，過去我一直把內心那道『燃燒吧』的聲音當成自由和本能，那麼在失去那些來自異世界的聲音之後，我們燃燒者還擁有那份自由嗎。」里歐順了順被風吹亂的頭髮，把青年遞過來的頭盔戴上，「現在我明白了。正視自己的內心，遵從自己的意願，應該……比過去更接近自由了吧。」

「我喜歡這種說法，」加洛咧嘴笑了起來，「果然里歐的表達能力比我好太多了。」

「呼呼，」少年像被那笑容感染一般也笑起來，「加洛在跟古雷.佛賽特會面時說的話，有遵從自己的內心嗎？」

「當然！」

「那就夠了……那麼，還要去散心嗎？」

「當然了，這麼好的約會時機。」加洛回答得理直氣壯，「不過里歐很冷吧？我們去買些熱飲和食物一起帶上。買什麼好？」

「⋯⋯熱可可，還有雞肉捲餅，錫紙包住的那種可以保溫很久。」

「好主意，」青年戴好頭盔先跨上機車，「已經沒有冰湖那種好地方了，我們去中央公園附近那座小山吧？今天晚上應該能看到很多星星。」

「好。」少年回答得乾脆，敏捷地跳上機車，身軀貼住青年寬厚溫暖的背脊時，兩人的頭盔「哐啷」一聲輕輕碰了下，然後幾乎同時笑了出聲。

這世上有些傷痕永遠不會消失，有些記憶永遠無法抹消，然而能治癒那份痛楚，便已經是向前邁進。與相互交付情感的靈魂陪伴，可以走得更遠。

－

「這下可以放心了吧，隊長。」

意識到身旁的男人相當難得地長舒一口氣，雷米·普古納把裝著熱咖啡的紙杯遞給駕駛座上的伊格尼斯·艾克斯隊長，笑容裡帶著幾分戲謔。

「嗯，」伊格尼斯應了聲，接過咖啡喝了幾口，「那兩個傢伙……成長了不少。」

「應該說是『共同成長』……吧？」雷米玩味地摸了摸下巴，「擔心他們想不通案件判決的我們，才是小看他們了。」

伊格尼斯推了推墨鏡，說：「回總部吧。」

雷米會意地點頭，重新扣上安全帶：「麻煩隊長安全駕駛了。」

引擎發動發出了轟隆聲響，屬於烈焰救火隊第三大隊的汽車再次飛快地在公路上馳騁。

戴眼鏡的青年望著窗外飛快倒退的景象，帶有古雷.佛賽特標記的建築物大都重新粉刷過，小部分仍殘留著廢墟的影子，更多的是逐漸修復的街頭景象。

他想起來的路上伊格尼斯的一番話：「假如罪犯還有一絲人性的話，沒有限期的囚禁足以讓他產生無窮盡的悔悟。如果他仍然執迷不悟自認救世主的話，那麼用和他那『救世主設想』完全不同的方法來修復這個地球和社會，最能充分暴露他的愚蠢，算得上是有效的報復。」在說這話時，向來低調穩重的隊長的墨鏡下是銳利的光。

「懲罰暴君的方法是剝奪他的生命嗎？」

「不，是剝奪他的權力，他的光環，讓他對他人的信念和力量心存畏懼，窮盡一生也無法逃脫自我懷疑。」

——暴君終將被拉下王座。

－ Fin －

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 作為Galo推一直很在意、也很想寫的：在危機結束後，加洛的心理歷程以及與古雷.佛賽特之間的再會面，以及對他來說「拯救」的含義。
> 
> 2\. 加洛的部分台詞靈感來源是插曲《The Gallant Ones》裡的“The pyro in us wants to watch the kingdom of your castle burn／But this is gonna be your wake up call”，我的衍生解讀是「勇士們心中的火焰能將你的高塔王國焚毀／用這來喚醒你的無知」，屬於挑戰威權的勇者的聲音。


	3. △ 角 △／Triangular

**△ 角 △／Triangular**

「坎羅，差不多就好了。」

在加洛把新鮮出爐的燃燒火山馬格麗塔披薩撕下一角塞進嘴巴並吞下之後，梅斯終於忍不住提醒了坐在身旁的同伴。

有著深色皮膚、仍半抬著手臂以供觀察的年輕男人靦腆地笑了笑，低聲說：「沒關係的。」他特地彎起左手手指，坎羅忍不住再捏了幾下那仿真程度極高的義肢指節位置，小聲發出「哦哦」的讚歎。

加洛笑著探過身來：「很棒吧？」回想起批薩店重開後碰到復工的烤批薩小哥時，自己也有過類似的反應。

梅斯再次用手肘碰了下坎羅，紅頭髮的青年才「嗯嗯」地點頭收了手。

批薩店的店長大叔把三人點的飲料放上桌面，拍了拍自家伙計的肩膀：「現在的義肢技術真是不得了，復健得很不錯！」

「哦！批薩的味道還是那樣好，火候沒得說！」加洛咬著第二塊仍冒著熱氣的批薩，餅身香脆可口，餡料噴香但仍保持飽滿汁水，和他過去吃的沒有兩樣。

被稱讚的青年稍微弓了背，感激地笑笑：「謝謝。我要回去處理其他客人的訂單了。」說完便轉身回到重新裝修過的店鋪的玻璃牆身後。

他們看著那小哥專注地在批薩餅上添加食材，放上烤鏟穩穩地送進烤爐，必要時稍稍翻轉，古法爐火烤製的批薩無可避免地讓他的額頭悶出汗水，但他的專注神情不改。

坐在露天客座的三人飛快對視了下，不約而同笑了起來。

自這家店鋪被冰凍警備隊突襲並查封已經過去一年又九個月了。臨時議會已經解散了冰凍警備隊，也通過了新法案，向之前遭到不公對待的企業和商舖進行賠償。於是在資金支持和老闆的不懈努力下，這家批薩店如今終於順利重新開張。

曾僱傭燃燒者而被查封、如今仍採用原燃燒者僱員的批薩店，自然遭到一些仍舊排斥燃燒者的人的號召抵制甚至騷擾，所幸得到了臨時警備隊的及時處理；與此同時，也有一批對燃燒者身份本就不介意、或開始轉變觀念的顧客，因為批薩店出品的優秀和友好而成為潛在的忠誠常客——自發形成的市場抉擇。

加洛.提莫斯加上坎羅和梅斯，算是比較罕見的組合。

大約半年前，作為「瘋狂燃燒者」原幹部的坎羅和梅斯終於結束了監獄生涯，開始履行判決要求的社區服務。坎羅被分配到城區修復的建築工地上，本來就有志於體力活動的青年似乎頗樂在其中，而被分配到物流部的梅斯，因為性格本身就冷靜而有條理，工作處理起來也算得心應手。

事實上這次聚餐是與兩人關係密切的里歐召集的，來慶祝他們在這個夏天結束前終於取得的自由活動許可。但正輪到排班的少年有突然增加的工作，只好遲些再來赴約。

在這一年多裡，加洛和面前的兩人前前後後也算有過不少接觸，因此即便性格迥異，三人坐在一桌上交談仍然隨意自在。

「首領⋯⋯呃、里歐，啊——還是很難改口——」坎羅撓了撓頭，「里歐大概什麼時候會到？」

「嗯——露琪亞新設計的裝備要做調整，但她不喜歡拖其他人太久，我猜一個小時吧？」

梅斯把手臂架在身後的靠椅上：「看來里歐適應得很不錯嘛。」

「當然，」加洛用餐巾紙抹了下沾滿油脂的手指，交叉起雙臂，十足的炫耀語氣，「因為里歐很聰明啊，還很好學。」

「喂喂，你驕傲個什麼啊，」坎羅用手指敲了敲桌面，拿走面前那份批薩的最後一角，「該驕傲的應該是我們兩個吧？」

「哈？」加洛挑了挑眉毛，回答得理直氣壯，「我們都以里歐為傲！一樣的嘛。」

梅斯放下汽水瓶身，雙手朝上舉起：「我必須承認……真是敗給你了，消防小哥。」一句話說得對面的青年滿臉疑惑，長髮青年也不解釋，只淡淡一笑。

「記得我們兩個還在坐牢，你第一次陪里歐來看我們的情景嗎？」

「當然記得，那是里歐期待了很久的會面啊。他很重視你們。」

坎羅得意地揉了下鼻子，梅斯接著說：「那時候我們已經有一段時間沒見過他了。那次會面，看著我們曾經的首領露出那種像普通少年一樣的笑臉，我心想，『這真是不得了。』」

加洛回想著少年剛和自己住在一起時那些警惕、敏感的反應，再想想現在的里歐，會微笑也會流淚，對工作專注認真，對他人總是溫柔細心……青年不禁微笑起來：「我明白……那種感受。」

「你在救火隊工作，很清楚以前的『瘋狂燃燒者』對製造破壞有多不在乎。」梅斯點點頭，坎羅插了句「當然算不上是多光彩的過去」，他才接著說，「然後，在里歐.弗提亞出現並成為領袖之後，整個組織的活動形式都變化了。一切活動瞄準古雷.佛賽特為首的高層，不傷害人，每次都給人們留下求生通道。」

「嗯，救火隊的資料記錄裡有稍微提到。」

「也許在有些人看來會覺得很不可思議，這麼一大群目無章法的成年人，居然就這樣改頭換面，乖乖地聽從一個少年的指揮在行動？」梅斯注意到加洛的表情凝重起來，「里歐的理想是『建立只有燃燒者生活的社群，力求自給自足，不依靠外界也不與之衝突』。你也注意到了吧？這樣的理想主義，無論如何部署策略去實現，在現實中都有缺陷和漏洞。『瘋狂燃燒者』不再從事破壞的期間，我們的同伴仍然不斷被圍捕、遭受迫害和排擠，並沒有什麼改變。」

「那些罪行的根源是古雷.佛賽特的『惡』……並不是你們的理想有錯。」

「我們當然知道，」坎羅聳了聳肩，「也因為這樣，看到里歐這樣……雖然年輕卻擁有強大力量的少年，認真地提出為我們建立家園的理想，他的火焰跟他的信念一樣耀眼，會忍不住仰望，覺得『起碼這個人值得我們追隨』。」那青紫色的火焰變化出的弓箭與刀刃，橫穿天際的底特律鎧甲機車，摧毀冰凍警備隊的武器於彈指之間的場景，曾一度讓他目眩神離。

「這就是所謂的『領袖魅力』了吧，跟年齡沒什麼關係。」梅斯接過話，「這個世間有人用武力鎮壓、或者恐嚇、或者欺騙來征服其他人，也有著像里歐這樣的人，掌握著比我們都強大的力量，卻是用他的溫柔和崇高觸動了我們，讓那麼多成年人甘心追隨他。」那個少年會不分深夜和凌晨保持警惕提防冷凍警備隊的突襲，會在上空勘察上百公里給同伴尋找臨時棲息地和食物，會給婦女和孩子們架起溫暖的篝火……每一個細節都不遺漏。

「火焰最原始的用途是取暖和照明，而里歐一直在用他的火焰把其他人聚集起來，帶給他們光亮和希望……就像命運之子一樣，非常神聖。」梅斯感覺喉嚨稍微有點哽住，他把手中的飲料一飲而盡：「大概也因為這樣，長時間下來我們都有點忘記，他確實只是比我們年幼許多的『少年』。」

加洛對「瘋狂燃燒者」的了解大多來自救火隊的官方資料，以及這一年多以來跟

里歐共處的交流。現在聽到兩位前幹部的真實想法，他的內心既有觸動也有許多感慨。

承載著崇高理想卻背負著無數重擔的里歐，遭受了許多痛苦的里歐，被燃燒者們愛戴的里歐……他努力地消化著這些信息和情緒，一時之間也想不到合適的回應。

對面的兩人看著藍髮青年複雜變化著的神情，不約而同地大笑出聲。

坎羅伸手在加洛的眼前晃了晃：「哈哈，別煩惱啊！『瘋狂燃燒者』的事情早就不是什麼秘密了，我們是在說，是你讓里歐回到原本的樣子啊。」

「哦、哦……」加洛木訥地應著，梅斯已經向批薩店老闆追加了幾樣食物，回過頭說：「雖然一開始覺得你只是個笨蛋，誰會在打鬥場合中放幻燈片介紹自己的武器啊。」

青年這下總算反應過來了：「當然是加洛.提莫斯本大爺啊！既然是戰鬥，就要光明正大地來啊。」

「好吧——」坎羅用力地靠上座椅，「你這樣死命展現自己信念的作風，正是吸引里歐的原因吧。」

「而且，里歐變化成另一種形態的時候，只有你阻止了他不是嗎？雖然手法很亂來。」梅斯從口袋裡掏出了香煙，想了想，又重新放下，「里歐跟消防小哥，就像寫上了瀟灑草書的漂亮宣紙，和不讓它被風捲走的巨型紙鎮。」

「哇——這個比喻太文雅了。」加洛驚訝地咂了咂舌，順手接過批薩店老闆遞過來的新鮮批薩。

「嗯？我以前是樂隊成員，經常探索各種文化來找創作靈感，包括你熱愛的極東島國文化嘛。」梅斯順便指了指坎羅，「還有這傢伙，以前的志願是橄欖球隊員哦。」

「哦——真棒！」青年咧嘴笑起來，「我該更早了解你們的。」

「現在了解也不遲，將來還有很多碰面機會呢。」

「哈哈，謝了。」加洛放鬆地笑了，動手去分剛上桌的食物，分別遞給面前的兩人。

梅斯接過食物，突然舉起手臂朝路過他們座位的男性打了個招呼，同時用手肘碰了下坎羅，後者也朝那人揮了下手。那位男性朝他們點點頭，眼神在加洛身上多停留了片刻，並沒多言就走了。

「認識的人？」加洛隨口問。

「坐牢那段時間負責看守我們的獄卒，」坎羅的回答讓加洛差點嗆到，他很快補充了句，「對我們還不錯啦。」

「……這樣啊。」青年才算放下心來。

坎羅叉起一塊牛肉餡餅送進嘴裡：「說起來，小哥之後也會一直留在消防隊吧？」

「當然！我可是有著滅火之魂的消防隊員，這是我的人生目標。其他的暫時沒想太多，做好工作，修復這座城市。」加洛摸了摸下巴，認真地補充，「還有像現在這樣，每天跟里歐在一起，吃喜歡的食物，做相似的工作，一起購物、做家務，就很開心啊。不過里歐的話……我就不知道了。」他用力抓了抓頭髮，語氣裡帶著幾分煩惱，「里歐說過，燃燒者是自由的。所以將來會不會有什麼改變，怎麼打算，應該他自己來決定。」

他說最後一句話時，梅斯明顯地撇嘴一笑：「他本人表現得還不夠明顯嗎？」

「唉，嗯……嘿嘿。」即便思維總是直線，加洛也瞬間明白了這話的含義。青年有些不好意思地搓了下鼻子，笑了。

「說起來，你們兩個今天的工作已經結束了吧？飯後有什麼安排？」

「計劃是跟里歐會合之後到最近新開的超商大採購，晚上在我們公寓一起做飯。」

「哦哦，里歐跟我提過。」

「消防小哥一起來嗎？」

「不了，我今天的輪班是下午開始，」加洛把食量允許的最後一口批薩吞了下去，認真地揮了揮手指，「而且要讓里歐多享受和你們共處的時間嘛。每次提到跟你們見面，他都特別開心。啊——來了！」青年提高了音量，迅速站起身，坎羅和梅斯也條件反射一樣地起身。

完全沒有參與話題的主角——里歐.弗提亞正從遠處小跑而來。

少年已經換下救火隊的制服，身上是寬鬆的半袖黑色上衣和休閒褲，些微出汗的臉上是欣喜的神情，眼睛跟三人對上時閃亮亮的——儼然是有著與年紀相符神情的漂亮少年。

「總之你已經做得很好啦，笨蛋消防小哥，」梅斯和坎羅交換了下眼神，拿起桌上的汽水瓶，在加洛的那瓶上碰了碰，「謝謝。」

「喂喂，那個『笨蛋』是多餘的吧。」青年努了努嘴，在少年跑到他們身旁站定時，伸手擦了一把他臉頰上的汗珠，愉快地笑了起來。

少年仍在微微喘著氣：「抱歉，讓你們久等了！」

「工作辛苦了！」瘋狂燃燒者的兩位前幹部對少年說，語氣比過去少了些謹慎和尊敬，多了幾分關切，「要先吃點東西嗎？」

「謝謝，我在救火隊總部吃過了，我們可以直接出發。」少年笑著回答，跟準備離開的加洛很快地擁抱了一下道別。

然後那道纖細挺直的身影轉了過來，再次面向他們：「坎羅，梅斯，我們走吧。」聲音是一如過往的溫柔沉穩，上揚的眉眼之間不再有陰雲纏繞。

－Fin－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 坎羅和梅斯的視角看到的GaloLio，從成年人的視角來描述一下里歐的少年領袖魅力，以及少年的成長。
> 
> 2\. 一直零零碎碎地在寫些篇幅很短的速記，直到前些日子入手小山老師的《Detroit》插畫本，情感瞬間噴發……因為不能圖透，所以大部分感想都通過同人文創作的形式來表達。原燃燒者的羈絆讓人心酸也感動，更重要的是，里歐少年的天真笑容真是太寶貴、太寶貴了。
> 
> 3\. 標題是象徵燃燒者的“角（adj.三角形的）／Triangular”。


	4. □ 方 □／Square

**□ 方 □／Square**

「嘿—咻——」

露琪亞敏捷地跳上瓦里斯幫她在兩棵大樹之間捆好的吊床，舒服地伸了個懶腰，然後把最近開發的超小型無人機操縱器直接扔給身形巨大的同伴，當作勞動的犒賞。

救火隊的成員就分散地坐在那兩棵大樹前，後上方的吊床一晃一晃的，在他們臉上和手上留下了一閃一閃的影子。

因為地勢低平而被開發成公園的這片土地，在「帕納索斯計劃」中遭到的破壞並不亞於其他地區。但慶幸予沒有大規模的高層建築，從上一年城區重建開始規劃的植被工程如今已經顯現出一定成果，生長迅速又能抵抗各種天氣狀況的紫羊茅開成綠油油的一大片，穿插種植的樺樹和柏樹長勢也相當不錯，綠葉已在秋風的吹拂下亮出了更溫柔的金色調。

里歐是第一次踏足普羅米波利斯的中央公園。而對救火隊的其他人來說，上一次以這種形式聚餐也已經是一年多前的事情了。

這個下午能這樣一群人跑出來曬太陽得益於伊格尼斯隊長的命令，說是讓眾人放鬆一下緊繃許久的工作神經——事實上，救火隊的水罐車和雲梯車就停在公園外的泊車處，如果有緊急狀況出現，看起來悠閒的一群人，隨時能立刻切回專業消防隊員的工作模式。

露琪亞趴在吊床上，朝下方的里歐說：「沒想到今天能吃到里歐做的檸檬蛋糕，超美味的～」

被點名的少年原本正在吃加洛餵給他的牛肉三明治，聽見前輩的稱讚便朝上仰起臉，微笑著回答：「露琪亞喜歡就太好了，正好答謝你平常對我的指導。」

「好孩子！」堪稱科學怪才的女性吃吃地笑起來，她往前方伸了伸手發現夠不著目標，便朝正在大口咀嚼食物的加洛下令，「加洛——快幫我摸摸里歐的頭。」

「哦好！」青年答應得極其爽快，抬手在身旁少年柔軟的青檸檬金頭髮上揉了好幾下，還特地評價了一句：「真的好像棉花唉。」

少年忍著癢缩起脖子：「哈哈哈……頭髮要亂成一團了。」連手上捧著的布丁也跟著抖動起來。

艾娜把切成小份的雞蛋三明治遞給瓦里斯和坐在躺椅上看書的雷米，轉身朝少年一笑：「放心，等下我來幫里歐梳好！」

——

秋天……真是愜意得讓人陶醉。

頭頂上方是大片的晴空，置身於黃與綠為主色調構成的大片植物，食物的香氣漂浮在空氣中，重要的人和同伴都在身邊……就好像「幸福」的形狀被具現化了一樣。

里歐心想自己大概是盯著天空太久，眼睛竟然有點發澀。他用力眨了幾下眼，往後躺到草坪上，眼前澄清的藍色切換成了植物綠與金黃的漸變色。

「怎麼了嗎？」坐在他身旁的加洛俯下身，關切地問。

「天空太亮了，眼睛有點累。」少年搖頭時，散落在草坪上的頭髮擦出了細微的沙沙響聲。

加洛忍不住笑起來，索性在少年身旁撐著手肘側躺下來：「我看里歐是因為今天早上起得太早了在犯睏，準備食物很花精力的。」

里歐想了想：「加洛也有早起幫忙啊。」

「嗯——」加洛努了努下巴，「大概因為我沒有一直盯著天空不眨眼吧。」完全稱不上有條理的回應。

里歐輕聲笑了：「因為仰望天空心情會很好啊，」他朝青年的方向側過臉，「跟加洛眼睛的顏色一樣，我很喜歡。」

「嘿嘿，」加洛的表情「刷」地一下亮起來，他朝上方指了指，「那些樹葉的顏色跟里歐的頭髮一樣，我也很喜歡。」

里歐抿起了嘴角，伸手去摸青年輪廓分明的臉和方下巴，說：「有人說過嗎？加洛的臉有種很正派的感覺。」

「這是在誇我自帶英雄光環嗎？」青年臉上明顯一樂，他用手肘支起上半身，從少年腦袋旁的草叢裡揪下一棵小草，然後順著少年小而精緻的臉頰撓了一圈，最後停留在他淺色的眉毛：「那麼這邊的這張臉呢，感覺像漂亮的小王子，啊，應該是『漂亮又強大』的小王子才對。」

里歐被青年一本正經的表情和動作逗得直接笑了出聲，好不容易才用雙手固定住那隻還在撓他癢的大手：「你剛才不是說想跟那一家人的哈士奇玩嗎？」他的視線落在不遠處的熱鬧角落，下巴略略仰起，「我正好想睡一會兒。」

「好吧。」加洛終於放棄幼稚的舉動，在少年的額頭撫摸了下，轉身從另一側的食物籃裡拿了份三明治叼在嘴上，然後抓起機械飛盤一躍而起，飛快地朝公園另一邊跑去。

——

少年再次睜開眼睛時，陽光的顏色已比之前濃郁許多，有柔軟的風吹在臉上，腹部和腿部則覆蓋著一陣溫暖，他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，發現那是一條粉色的薄毯子。

里歐不清楚自己睡了多久，他揉了揉睡得朦朧的雙眼，環顧周圍。艾娜就坐在他身旁的躺椅上看書，雷米副隊長已經不見踪影，頭頂上方嘶嘶的聲響應該是露琪亞和小老鼠維尼熟睡的呼吸聲。

再遠一些的喧鬧聲，則是加洛和瓦里斯與其他來公園的遊人玩鬧成一團製造的動靜。

「要喝杏仁奶嗎？還是熱的哦。」艾娜遞來一個保溫瓶，笑瞇瞇地補了句，「加洛說過里歐喜歡這個。」

「謝謝，」里歐的臉紅了一下，坐起身接過瓶身，扭開瓶蓋小口地喝起來，帶著果仁香的蒸汽撲在臉上，溫暖又舒服。

坐在他身旁的少女索性闔上了手中的書，伸了個大懶腰：「真是難得的舒服下午。」

里歐看了眼那本封面用色誇張的書，問：「艾娜在看什麼書？」

「《房間裡的大象和地下洞穴的老鼠》，名字有點怪，但內容挺有趣的。這是在姐姐的書房裡找到的。」少女笑著回答，「里歐有興趣的話，借給你。」說著把書遞了過來。

里歐遲疑了一下才接過書本：「艾娜的姐姐……還在接受調查吧。」

「嗯。」艾娜回答得很乾脆，「畢竟要為自己做的事情負起責任嘛。」

曾享譽普羅米波利斯共和國的科學家艾麗斯.阿爾德比特，在得知「帕納索斯」那樣龐大、踐踏無數性命的邪惡計劃卻選擇參與其中並成了最大的技術幫兇，然而又在最後關頭盡了最大可能來挽救危機……這樣的行為到底算是多大程度的罪，有沒有將功抵過的可能，這些問題已經在司法界爭論多時，至今仍沒有正式定論，連起訴程序都還沒開展。臨時議會方面透露出的想法是特殊案例需要特別裁量——大抵是希望這麼高級別的科學人才還能為未來所用——總之，艾麗斯目前在法律意義上仍是接受調查的狀態，有限度的範圍裡是能夠自由活動的，但她選擇了相當長時間的避世。

……也許是想更專心地懺悔吧。

少年垂下了眼睛。

——為協助古雷.佛賽特而摧毀了無數燃燒者的人生的行為，而懺悔。

「里歐，」艾娜朝他轉過身來，認真地說，「我不會為姐姐的行為作任何辯護，也不奢求你的原諒。如果你覺得憤怒或者悲傷，並不需要默默忍受。」

里歐搖了搖頭，輕輕笑了：「我已經……越過了。」無法抑制的悲痛和憤怒化成火龍卻被加洛.提莫斯那個男人魯莽而勇敢地阻攔下來，從那一刻開始……到加入烈焰救火隊的現在，他已經從憎恨與復仇的情緒裡掙脫、並且越過了。

艾娜愣了片刻，她快速地擦掉眼角泛起的淚光：「謝謝你。」

和艾娜·阿爾德比特這樣性格直爽熱心的女孩建立起友誼，對里歐來說並不是意外，甚至算得上是理所當然。

里歐第一次見到艾娜，是在和加洛的打鬥中被少女的飛機直接扔進冰湖裡並偶然發現迪烏斯博士研究所的時候。

兩人的第一次對話，是從艾娜那句滿是關切的「嗨……你的傷還好嗎？」開始的。

也是這個女孩，在加洛和他離開飛船造成的廢墟堆回到總部後，第一時間衝進休息室從冰箱和儲物櫃翻出適合兩人補充體力的食物，神情比飢腸轆轆近乎脫力的當事人還焦急。

從里歐準備消防局的入職考試到真正加入救火隊，年齡相近的兩人一直相處融洽。對他來說，艾娜是聰明、能幹，值得信賴的工作同伴，是操縱援助機的好手，火災救援現場的表現毫不遜色於其他男性隊員——同時比其他同伴更加心思細膩。

里歐心想如果不是自己主動提起艾麗斯，艾娜大概會一直避開在他面前談論家人，以她特有的方式來保護他吧。

「哇哦——幹得好！」

遠遠傳來了加洛的聲音，高大的青年邊奔跑邊操縱著機械飛盤，對訓練大型犬這種算不上休閒的活動表現出極高的熱情。

「那傢伙，還真是喜歡動物啊。」艾娜望著青年和幾隻哈士奇玩鬧的場景，托起下巴。

少年點點頭，認真地補充：「不僅喜歡動物，也喜歡人，特別是老人與孩童，還喜歡溫暖熱鬧的場面。」

艾娜吃吃地笑了：「里歐說話有時真像在寫詩。因為對象是加洛嗎？」

少年的耳朵飛快地紅起來，算是委婉地承認了。

事實上他很不擅長這樣的情感話題，心中的一點疑惑也是在諸多思量後才開口：「艾娜……不在意嗎？」

「唉？」艾娜立刻就明白了里歐話裡的含義，她坦誠地笑起來，「不愧是里歐，果然注意到了。不過應該用『過去式』才對哦。」

見少年仍是迷惑，少女並不介意對他敞開心扉：「之前確實心動過呢——雖然是個會在冰湖挖上5米來確定是不是完全結了冰的笨蛋，」她想像起雞冠頭青年奮力砸冰的場景，笑了出聲，「但是那種感覺已經變了。」

少女伸出手放在里歐的手背上，凝視他的眼神溫柔而堅定：「認真守護著里歐的加洛，變得比以前更穩重也更有魅力，但已經不再讓我有心動的感覺了。反而呢，我更希望他一直陪伴著你。」

「艾娜……」里歐覺得少女的手心溫熱而有力，就像她本人的性格一樣。

「你們兩個做了很偉大的事，也共同經歷了很多，作為你們的同伴是我的光榮。所以，沒問題的。」

「……嗯。」里歐回以肯定的眼神和答复。

「你知道嗎？過去很長一段時間，我都是作為『天才少女艾麗斯的妹妹』被其他人記住的。加入救火隊是我至今以來做得最正確的決定。這裡能讓我發揮能力，也能讓所有人看到真正的『我』，包括你們。」

「我……沒有兄弟姐妹，也許不能體會那種被拿來對比的心情，」少年抿了抿嘴，語調一如既往地沉穩，「但對我來說，艾娜就是艾娜，強大又溫柔。」

「哈哈哈……」少女先是一愣，接著大笑出聲，又在意識到可能會吵醒上方睡著的人時迅速捂住了嘴。

這突如其來的反應顯然讓少年更加迷惑了：「我說了奇怪的話嗎？」

少女搖搖頭，眼角笑出的淚花都來不及擦掉：「啊——有你在加洛身邊真是太好了。我也是，很高興能認識里歐。」

「唉……？」少年仍然不明白少女爆笑的原因，但這真誠的讚美依然讓他心頭一暖，「我才是，多得救火隊大家的照顧……」

「對吧？來自他人的信任和關愛，會讓我們變得更強。」少女這麼說著站起身，朝坐在草地上的少年伸出手，手一交握，她稍稍用力就把少年提拉了起來。

「……我明白。」他輕聲地回答。

體會過諸多惡行與惡意，也接收了與之對比劇烈的許多善意，里歐.弗提亞曾孤身一人被捆鎖於厚厚的冰層下承受著無數苦痛和憤怒，同一個里歐.弗提亞今後的人生里會因為同伴們的支持和守護而不再感到孤獨。

「所以呢，」少女得意地揚起拳頭，在少年的肩膀上很輕地捶了下，「里歐可以多依靠我一些，讓我這隊友也成為你的力量。」

「好。」里歐輕碰那拳頭，眼眶溫熱了起來。

「哦，冬眠的少年終於醒來了！」剛跟幾隻大型犬和他們的主人道別的加洛朝兩人的方向跑來，一邊向著瓦里斯的無人機揮手。

「冬眠……」里歐簡直不知該從哪裡開始反駁，引著無人機跑來的青年已經跑到他和艾娜中間的位置蹲下身，飛快地揉了揉他的頭髮，他只好無奈地撇了撇嘴。

青年用寬而厚實的手掌把兩旁的腦袋一邊一個攬到自己肩膀上，喊著「看鏡頭，看鏡頭！」的同時豎起了拇指。

「總是這麼亂來……」

「我的頭髮都被你弄亂了，啊——真拿你沒辦法。」

「哦——這張笑容很棒哦！」

無人機下方的小型屏幕上，青年露著牙齒笑得無所顧忌，他身旁的兩張年輕臉龐上是同樣開懷的笑容，眼角是因信任與友情凝聚成的淚光。

－Fin－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 身處在救火隊中的GaloLio，尤其是艾娜眼中的他們，也想寫一寫這位好女孩和里歐之間的友情。
> 
> 2\. 標題是象徵救火隊的“方（adj.方形的）／Square”，正直而穩定。


	5. ○ 圓 ○／Circular

**○ 圓 ○／Circular**

「里歐—求救——」

加洛.提莫斯終於決定放棄掙扎。他無奈地抓了抓剛整理得格外神氣的莫西幹髮型，轉向身旁正在打領帶的少年，一臉「交給你了」的表情。

少年看了眼青年身上的新馬甲，貼身剪裁很好地勾勒出對方的寬肩膀和肌肉線條，於是頗滿意地點點頭，接著開始他的救援行動——整理那不知為何能糾結成一團的領結。

「哦哦，還是你的手靈巧。難道因為我的手指太粗？每次打結都失敗。」

「大概是吧。」望著煞有其事地煩惱著的青年，少年微笑起來，拍了拍打得工整的蝴蝶結。

烈焰救火隊的副隊長雷米.普古納一大早端著咖啡走進總部休息室便見到這樣的場景：西裝革履的青年和少年相視而笑，兩人之間似乎還冒著溫馨的奇幻泡泡——他不排除那是自己還沒徹底睡醒的幻覺——他用力地揉了揉眉間：「大清早的打扮成這樣，你們兩個要參加婚禮嗎？」

「哦——連花都準備好了，」走在他身後的露琪亞探頭去看放置在沙發上的花束——似乎是早上才剛送到的，嘻笑著說，「根本可以直接去教堂結婚了嘛。」

「嗯？確實是去教堂啊。」加洛順口接過話茬，似乎沒留意到救火隊前輩們的調侃語氣，倒是里歐的臉稍稍紅了起來，快速地補充：「我們正要去參加一場新生兒的洗禮儀式。」

「唉？」剛結束晨練的艾娜從茶水間裡走出來，「我上週也參加了一場呢，在中央公園附近的教堂。」

「很典型的嬰兒潮嘛。在共渡災難的過程中，人們更容易尋找到真愛，會有更多的性行為和聯姻，那之後一到兩年會迎來人口繁育的高峰。」雷米語氣平靜地闡述，又抬頭看了眼時鐘，「不過洗禮儀式有嚴格時間限制吧，你們別遲到了。」

「放心，我們有預留充足時間啦。」

剛結束夜班的加洛.提莫斯和里歐.弗提亞的精神看上去都不錯。

兩人昨晚只出了一次任務，有人在中央公園附近的山上露營，但篝火意外失控，他們於是出動了一部救援機器人去協助主力負責山火的第四大隊，短時間內就順利撲滅火勢，沒有人員傷亡，經濟損失也不大。

回來後兩人輪流睡了幾小時，早上在總部淋浴室把身上的油污粉塵沖洗乾淨，換上事先準備的西裝，把救火隊制服扔進洗衣房，然後在休息室裡整理儀容，順便把零碎物件收進儲物櫃。

總部的休息室向來是救火隊員最喜歡的空間，有寬敞且舒適的沙發，有儲備著充足食物的茶水間，可以隨意地休息、聊天、進行簡單的鍛煉。

佈告欄正上方是國家救命消防局的顯眼徽章，往下則是輪班工作表、日程、各種不同尺寸的公告，旁邊則是最顯眼的、屬於救火隊員的儲物櫃，形狀尺寸一致卻有著強烈的個人風格，隊員們在裡面放上自己喜愛或者能激勵鬥志的物件，隨著歲月的延伸而增加或減少。

加洛的儲物櫃在這一年裡變化不少，除去那些有著「滅火魂」和「最強流儀」之類的極東島國風格的裝飾物外，還貼著不少照片：和瓦里斯一對一籃球賽時的抓拍，跟露琪亞討論新武器時兩人身形懸殊的背影，跟雷米和艾娜在休息室一起開餐的合影，還有剛入職時被伊格尼斯隊長用手掌箝住脖子訓話時的照片——現在回想連他自己都覺得頗好玩的場景。

另一半照片幾乎都以他和里歐為主角：里歐第一次穿上救火隊制服時兩人碰拳留下的合影；兩人在同居的公寓裡吃聖誕節大餐時的留影——少年嘴邊還沾著奇異果蛋糕的奶油；還有前陣子救火隊到福利院時的照片，背景裡的他跟幾個孩童玩成一團，而前景的里歐則溫柔地擁著一名原燃燒者孤兒，少年嘴角的笑容平靜，睫毛微微下垂，眼神帶些哀傷。

加洛從以前開始就覺得里歐漂亮，是那種脫離了性別概念的漂亮，而這張照片卻格外地美，只讓他那希望能陪伴在對方身邊的念頭更強烈。於是就理所當然地貼上儲物櫃的裡側了。

與此相對的，里歐的儲物櫃也在入職幾個月後有了些規模，會存放最近閱讀的書籍，側面則貼著福利院孩童們送給他的蠟筆畫，救火隊同伴在中央公園野餐的合影，之前在坎羅和梅斯的公寓裡三人一起做晚餐時的照片——即便三人的圍裙和臉頰上沾著麵粉和奶油的樣子有點狼狽；還有，加洛和他在海邊踩浪花的照片。全是他最為珍惜的人和時光。

里歐.弗提亞理了理襯衫領口，把工作用的筆記本收進儲物櫃，輕輕關上櫃門。

隨著這些「屬於自己」的物品逐漸增加，他曾有過悔悟。

如果，真的只是如果——如果現在他所珍惜的這些人受傷或消失的話，他會覺得悲傷、難過，如果這些帶著重要回憶的物件被毀之一炬的話，他會感到怨恨和憤怒。

在普羅米亞消失之前，因為「燃燒者」無法控制的火焰和「瘋狂燃燒者」曾經蓄意製造的破壞裡，有多少人是平白無故就失去了那些承載著珍貴回憶的物件呢。

里歐.弗提亞能為其他燃燒者的過錯贖罪嗎，能以一人之力為無數受害的燃燒者挽回正義嗎。

答案是：不能。

即便在擁有操縱普羅米亞那樣強大的能力時不能，而在失去那份能力之後，依然不能。

就如同燃燒者逝去的性命和歲月一樣，消逝的事物難以追回。

作為普通人，唯有思考如何修復，唯有親自參與有規劃的行動去努力彌補，唯有不再浪費時光自怨自艾、盡力發揮自己的「魂」，才可能繼續一點點地往前走。

——這是里歐.弗提亞的覺悟，也是他從加洛.提莫斯這個男人身上學來的。

——

「……里歐？」加洛往後仰起頭，用頭盔碰了碰身後遲遲沒有下車的少年。

「啊……抱歉。」少年瞬間回過神，摘掉頭盔跳下機車，撫平在路途上皺起的上衣，又幫停泊好機車的青年重新整理了下襯衫領和領結，兩人才並肩往儀式會場的小教堂走去。

有著一頭扎眼的藍色雞冠頭髮型且身形高大健壯的青年，和面容姣好、體態纖細的美少年，這樣的兩個人一同走進會場，注定是會引起其他來賓矚目的。

大概因為新生嬰兒的父母之一是原燃燒者，獲邀的來賓或多或少都與這個身份有關聯，很快就有人小聲地喊出他們的名字，大多數則朝他們微笑點頭，眼神裡多了一些複雜的情緒，感激的、感慨的、感傷的。

青年和少年小聲商量後，選了小教堂後方較不顯眼的席位坐下。因為面積算不上大，在這個距離依然能看得清神壇前方的儀式步驟。

先是神父走到神壇前方，跟在他身後的是曾邀請加洛和里歐參加婚禮的原燃燒者女性以及她的丈夫，夫婦兩人共同擁抱著他們誕生不久的嬰兒。

那位在結婚儀式上淚流滿面的女性，原本過於瘦削的臉龐稍稍豐滿了些，曾經凝聚在臉上的憂傷已經消散。她那樣專注地凝視著懷裡的嬰兒，眉梢眼角散發著幸福的光芒。

神父朝夫婦兩人點點頭，他們便將嬰兒襁褓往神壇前的金盆靠近了些。神父把手放在聖經上，低聲與他們對話，然後把手伸到金盆裡沾了些水，輕輕點在小嬰兒的額頭上，濡濕上方稀疏柔軟的毛髮。然後他們一同微笑著轉向教堂的來賓，神父朝台下比了個「起立」的手勢。

加洛和里歐隨著其他人站起身。

神父的聲音在教堂內響起：

「我們在天上的父，他視你們為傑作；

他望你們從善，你們經由善行感知他。

亦會有時，我們的信仰陷入黑暗；

需恆信，他將在我們腳下造出堅實土地——阿門。」

「——阿門。」座位席上傳出回應，人們重新坐下。

少年安靜地垂下了頭。

里歐.弗提亞是不相信神的。

曾經的他篤信著「命運」——那名為「燃燒者」的命運。他曾以為普羅米亞渴望燃燒的呼喚便是指引，是來自靈魂的聲響，燃燒後幻化成灰才是他們最終的棲息場所。

然而那樣的「命運」卻並非真實，是能夠改寫的。

普羅米亞的意志屬於另一個世界，並非發自靈魂。那些曾是燃燒者的人們的意志，本應該屬於他們自己，無論那是輕是重、是樂觀或悲觀，都應是發自他們的內心。

與珍愛的丈夫與嬰兒一同站在神壇前微笑的原燃燒者女性，大概是在這信仰和儀式裡找到了自己的信念和慰藉，今後也能更好地前進吧。

少年這麼想著，微微笑了。

里歐原本已經跟加洛說好，在儀式結束後兩人把帶有卡片的花束留下就悄悄離開，但計劃並沒有得逞。

新生嬰兒的母親就站在收納花束的展台旁望著他們，臉上的微笑是再明顯不過的「我正在等你們」的表情。

加洛向里歐攤了下手：「我就說不可能悄悄溜走的吧。」

少年眨了眨眼，步伐穩重地走到女性面前，低聲說：「失禮了……我只是不希望讓你們太忙碌。」

女性的臉上是慈愛的笑容：「怎麼會呢。只是我無論如何都希望首領……」她頓了頓，很快改了口，「希望里歐，能夠親手抱一抱他。」她把懷裡正睡得香甜的嬰兒遞到少年手旁。

里歐猶豫了一下，輕輕握了握拳又鬆開，凝了凝神，然後伸出曾經化為灰燼的雙手，將嬰兒襁褓輕輕托住，慢慢地環入自己懷裡。

那是一張眉毛和嘴巴舒緩的小小睡臉，身上還帶著嬰兒特有的、淡淡的奶香味。

柔軟的，帶著一定重量的生命。

「……真溫暖啊。」里歐輕輕地說，只覺得那溫度似乎將手和心都變得柔軟了。

站在他身旁的加洛俯下身，伸出一隻手指去碰嬰兒的小手，然後被那小生命條件反射地抓握住。

青年笑了起來，用不至於吵醒嬰兒的音量回應：「嗯，確實很溫暖。」

「……因為是人類啊。」

少年的頭髮輕輕顫動，熒紫色的眼睛裡溢著無盡溫柔。

－ Fin －

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 標題是象徵危機消弭、力量重新凝聚的“圓（adj.圓形的）／Circular”，也代表生命的循環，生生不息。
> 
> 2\. 想描述不同人們眼中的GaloLio，還有兩人的共同成長。只希望加洛和里歐能一直陪伴彼此，繼續往前，不止步。To Be Better Men, 就是這個系列的主旨。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 之後兩人真的買了個超大容量的杯子，可以泡兩人份極東島國的海鮮杯麵那種（笑） 
> 
> 2\. 標題的英文沒有用“Recycled”而是“Retreat”，有「收回、撤退」等含義，想當作一種心理狀態來詮釋；另外這個詞也有「棲息所」的含義。
> 
> 3\. 建議單獨閱讀的相關前作：  
> [《歸途／Long Way Home》https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)  
> （本篇完結後，Galo和Lio走在一起的故事）
> 
> [《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》 https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)  
> （本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
